sonata nocturna
by hanna0305
Summary: Dos hermanos populares y ricos, un huerfano, y dos media clase, se juntaran para formar una nueva banda. Amores, celos, enrredos y problemas muchos problemas
1. prologo

**SONATA NOCTURNA**

**PROLOGO**

* * *

Todo el lugar era una completa locura, todo el estadio completamente lleno sin más cabida a un alma mas, todas la boletas completamente agotadas desde semanas atrás y las revendidas habían costado una pequeña fortuna, nadie quería perderse el concierto de la banda más conocida mundialmente, nadie quería quedar fuera de dicho evento en donde cantarían una nueva canción y era tal la magnitud del evento que habían otras bandas muy reconocidas acompañando a la principal.

Canción tras canción los minutos fueron pasando y la gente no podía parar de pedir otra, tocaban y tocaban sin apenas descanso importándoles poco cuan cansados estuvieran por complacer al público y por demostrar porque eran una de las mejores bandas.

Las luces brillaban de aquí para allá cambiando de intensidad siguiendo el ritmo de las guitarras o la batería, los lacer´s rebotaban por todo el lugar y los gritos de la multitud que cantaban las melodías acompañaban los instrumentos y a la banda misma.

Sonata nocturna era la banda por la que aquel lugar se había llenado, era la banda del momento y los integrantes pese a ser jóvenes habían alcanzado tal fama por su esfuerzo, dedicación y su talento innato, esta banda era la unificación de diversos talentos, era sus sueños y metas volviéndose realidad y este concierto era una realidad que sus almas habían anhelado desde hace mucho.

En medio de los acordes de las guitarras, la voz de la cantante y el toque de la batería y el bajo todos y cada uno de los integrantes comenzó a remembrar el momento en el que dio inicio a esta increíble y loca aventura, como pasaron de ser estudiantes a ser la banda que ahora eran. Todos volvieron a esos meses en donde todo comenzó, el instante de los problemas y las soluciones, de los reencuentros y despedidas, de los amores y desamores, de las peleas y las reconciliaciones, de todo lo que vivieron en esos tres años transcurridos.

De todo lo vivido para llegar al momento en el que se encontraban ahora, el momento por el que lucharon tanto y que habían estado esperando esos años transcurridos, desde que se conocieron en aquel instituto hace cinco años, hasta que la banda fue formalmente formada

* * *

_Esta es una historia escrita por mi y pensada junto a mis amigas en un momento de locura y desocupe total en una clase o semana que no tenia importancia y de ahí surgió esto._

_Les daré los nombres de los personajes junto a los nombres artísticos que tendrán a medida que la banda se forme durante todos los capítulos para evitar confusiones_


	2. Chapter 1

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a mis amigas Chidori-chan, Hachiko-onesan, Sakura-chan y las grandes fans de la historia Jigoku-chan y Ahome-onesama baka, nya n.n**

* * *

Les daré los nombres de los personajes junto a los nombres artísticos que tendrán a medida que la banda se forme durante todos los capítulos para evitar confusiones, además añadiré su edad

Kyuto Hoshina – Seketsui – 17 años

Hachito Hoshina – Sachito – 17 años

Utau Nagare – Sakura – 15 años

Ryuto Yuuki – Shi – 16 años

Chi Kuroda – Sakana – 16 años

**Aclaraciones:**

-habla personaje-

-"_pensamientos"_-

* * *

**SONATA NOCTURNA**

**CAPITULO 1.**

**Y fue así que comenzó**

* * *

El Ongaku Gakuen* era conocido como la casa u hogar de los músicos y artistas que eran conocidos mundialmente y el lugar donde la mayoría de aquellos prodigios salían. Reconocido también como uno de los mejores académicamente y exigentes con sus estudiantes que iniciaban su educación desde la primaria y cada sección tenía su edificio correspondiente. Lugar donde las artes eran una segunda vida y las competencias constantes para mantener un buen nivel en todos los aspectos.

Pero no todos entraban a tal prestigioso instituto, existían nueve grupos por grado que iban de la A donde entraban los mejores académicamente hasta la I donde estaban los de menor calificaciones- claro esta que ninguno de ellos bajaba sus notas de 4.0 en una escala de 5.0 – 0.0 , cada uno de estos grupos tenia un mínimo de 15 estudiantes, aunque los del A aun no cubrían tal cantidad de alumnos por ser la elite de la elite, y pese a que aparentemente debían ser demasiados alumnos por grado realmente los cupos existentes para entrar a la Ongaku eran pocas y la becas casi inexistentes.

La entrada estaba restringida a los de altas calificaciones o para aquellos que hayan ganado una de las becas fantasmas o concursos que la escuela organizaba para encontrar aquellos artistas innatos o prodigiosos en el mundo. Pese a que la escuela era de una clase media-alta, lo que los habladores o rechazados decían, nadie dudaba que quien se graduara en este instituto seria reconocido mundialmente.

Se preguntaran por que tomamos ese lugar en específico y lo describimos tanto, pues para resolver sus dudas, es en ese lugar donde cada uno de los integrantes de la banda se encontrara y donde la idea de formar una banda surge haciendo que se conozcan finalmente.

* * *

Los primero en entrar a Ongaku fueron los dos mayores Hachito y Kyuto que serian conocidos mas tarde como Sachito y Seketsui respectivamente. Ambos eran hermanos mellizos pertenecientes a la familia Hoshina, siendo Kyuto el primogénito por cinco minutos y heredero directo de la misma, una familia poderosa y multimillonaria dueña de empresas internacionales, sin embargo esto no era lo que se llamaría precisamente "familia unida" de hecho ambos hermanos estaban artos a los 10 años de solo ser parte de una sociedad tan hipócrita donde solo importaba el dinero y las propiedades de las que se eran dueños, donde los amigos no existían y donde eran tratados diferentes por la fama de su familia.

Pese que al principio ellos se sentían excluidos por el hecho de que sus padres habían decidido mantener su apariencia en secreto, años después no pudieron estar más agradecidos ya que por ese simple hecho habían podido mantener una relativa tranquilidad en su colegiatura inicial y aun mas por el hecho de logra convencerlos de entrar a la Ongaku sin revelar su apellido a los estudiantes de aquel lugar, lo difícil no fue entrar ya que sus excelentes notas y su manejo con los instrumentos les dieron pase directo, no, lo difícil fue mantener su apellido oculto para tener personas verdaderas en las que confiar.

Al momento de entrar ambos hermanos se volvieron rápidamente conocidos, más que todo por su apariencia física ya que ambos poseían un cabello color gris y sus ojos azul eléctrico que nadie en todo el instituto poseía. En los primeros meses siempre los podías ver juntos y se preguntabas por uno encontrabas al otro y aunque sus rasgos eran similares era fácil diferenciarlos y aun mas fácil diferenciarlos por su personalidad.

Hachito desde el comienzo fue un conquistador, casi siempre estaba hablando con una chica fuese quien fuese y si había algún chico que captara su atención- cosa inusual- pues el no era de los que se quejaran, Hachito también era bastante egocéntrico y le encantaba burlarse o fastidiar a otros mas aun si estos le eran entretenidos.

Kyuto por otro lado era alguien complicado ya que sufría una especie de doble personalidad, la primera- por llamarla de alguna manera – era de alguien que gustaba de provocar a los demás con sus sonrisas o algunas cuantas palabras además de ser algo mimoso , la segunda era del chico frio y misterioso – según Hachito la maldad personificada –

Aun así los dos chicos llamaban la atención quisieran o no – a Hachito esto le encantaba- pese a tener esas personalidades nada desanimaba a las chicas y chicos, es mas la curiosidad que causaban que el miedo o el desagrado, eran tan atrayentes para todos, que aun podían recordar que en su primera semana en el instituto habían encontrado sus casilleros y pupitres llenos de cartas de amor.

* * *

Dos años mas tarde entrarían los tres faltantes, Shi, Sakana y Sakura cuyos nombres reales eran Ryuto, Chi y Utau respectivamente.

Chi y Utau no gozaban de una posición alta, Vivian tranquilamente con sus familias, nada fuera de lo normal, pero cada uno de ellos se ganaría la entrada al Ongaku a su manera, al igual que Ryuto cuya situación era la más delicada de todos los integrantes.

Empezare describiendo a Utau una chica dulce y alegre cuya hermosa voz y su inteligencia le darían el tan anhelado boleto de entrado al famoso instituto, la menor de las integrantes de la banda había logrado adelantarse un año y hubiese podido entrar al mismo tiempo que lo hicieron los hermanos Hoshina si su reducida situación económica no se lo hubiese impedido, pero ella no se quedo solo esperando un milagro para poder entrar, con permiso de sus padres consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder completar lo que faltase para la matricula y poder entrar al Ongaku, cosa que consiguió dos años después .

Por otro lado Chi no tenía planeado entrar al instituto en primer lugar, pero accidentalmente gano uno de los raros concursos que esta promocionaba lo que le permitió entrar, el pequeño chico tenia una personalidad bastante cambiante y era algo tímido lo que hacia que sus compañeros de otras escuelas lo rechazasen volviéndolo alguien algo inseguro.

Sin embargo la peor pate se la llevo Ryuto quien no tuvo la suerte de ninguno de sus otros futuros compañeros. Cuando apenas cumplía los 7 mese de haber nacido, un accidente producido por un borracho le quito a sus dos padres y fue mandado a un orfanato donde marcaria su carácter frio y déspota a quien solo le importarían las mujeres y el resto podía irse al mismo infierno y a el le daría igual.

* * *

ONGAKU GAKUEN

Una vez mas iniciaba otro año es colar, si se necesitaba mas precisión era el tercero seguido para ellos y al igual que años pasados se dirigían caminando después de toda la mansión quedaba cerca y preferían caminar a que alguno de sus "padres" se le metiera la idea de mandarlos en una de las limusinas arruinando el trabajo de los años anteriores en ocultar su identidad como miembros de la familia Hoshina

-Vamos Kyuto deja de ser tan lento y muévete – aun no podía creer su suerte, él ansiando llegar rápido para iluminar con su magnifica presencia a esos pobres mortales y justo ese día su hermano había decidido amanecer con su personalidad de frio insensible, había intentado todo el camino desde que salieron que se apurara y aun no había conseguido que caminara mas rápido – Ja…si no te conociera Kyuto diría que tienes miedo, pero eso es imposible o ¿no? – exclamo burlonamente.

-Sigue intentando Hachito, tal vez logres que me mueva más rápido y eso que falta solo una cuadra para llegar – replico de vuelta el mayor sin cambiar su expresión o tan siquiera mirarlo.

-Bastardo

-Hmp

-Idiota

-Sigue hermanito me estoy preguntando cuantos insultos mas puedes decir antes de que explotes – hablo con ese frio brillo en sus ojos mientras Hachito aun lado refunfuñaba y lloraba internamente por no poder ver a sus féminas con mas tiempo para que se regodeasen de tener su presencia entre ellas.

A lo lejos la silueta del instituto empezó a marcarse con mas fuerza y el brillo frio en los ojos de Kyuto repentinamente fueron cambiando para albergar un brillo pícaro junto a una sonrisa ladeada. Hachito al ver el cambio de su hermano solo pudo soltar un suspiro silencioso de derrota al mismo tiempo que era jalado por su ahora muy alegre hermano.

En la dirección contraria de donde venían los dos hermanos y bastante cerca de las puertas de Ongaku llegaba una chica de un largo cabello violeta con un pequeño moño color fucsia a un costado, con uno ojos color carmesí brillantes y expresivos y con una sonrisa que decía cuan emocionada estaba de por fin haber logrado entrar a este instituto y estar un paso mas cerca de lograr sus sueños para el futuro. Miro la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y se apuro para llegar lo antes posible a dirección académica para que le pudiesen asignar el salón rápidamente, claro esta que por ir tan apurada la pobre chica distraída como era no se entero de toda la atención que estaba llamando a su andar.

Y hablando de coincidencia de la vida y de que estas realmente no existen, precisamente en dirección académica se encontraban dos chicos esperando a que les dieran la ubicación de sus salones; el primero que describiré será un chico de cabello y ojos azules, su cabello era desmechado hasta los hombros con un mechón que tapaba su ojo izquierdo. El segundo chico era mas alto que el peli azul y su cabello era verde con tres pequeños mechones negros en su frente y sus ojos eran de un color gris bastante llamativo.

-Kuroda Chi tu salón asignado es el 1-D – Hablo la secretaria entregándole una hoja a el pequeño peli azul quien miro el papel con duda para después irse por el pasillo – Yuuki Ryuto tu salón es el 1-B – repitiendo el mismo procedimiento que el otro chico, le entrego un papel al peli verde quien se marcho rápidamente – Die querida que necesita – hablo al ver llegar a una chica de cabellos violáceos bastante agitada y sin aire, cosa normal para los nuevos ya que el instituto era muy grande y se perdían con facilidad por llegar mas rápido.

-buenos días, podría decirme que salón me fue asignado soy Nagare Utau- hablo tan pronto había podido recoger el aire que se le había ido en la carrera por encontrar la dirección académica.

-espera un momento ya te digo – la chica vio a la mujer buscando en los archivos – Oh aquí esta, Nagare Utau tu salón es el 1-A, felicitaciones muy pocos pasan al A –le sonrió la secretaria a la chica quien ya estaba sonrojada quien se fue tan rápido como llego luego de darle las gracias.

* * *

En el salón 2-Alas cosas eran extrañas para los que no estaban acostumbrados a ver a los dos hermanos peli grises rodeados de chicas que no paraban de acosarlos o preguntarles cosas unas mas indecentes que otras mientras ellos respondían calmadamente y con esas sonrisas que quitan el aliento y hacia que los gritos fueran mas agudos y mas ensordecedores.

-Ya, ya, calma chicas, el profesor no tarda en llegar – Comenzó hablando Hachito con una voz profunda silenciando a todas las chicas y es que era obvio, pues todas morían por el.

-Y no querrán que se enoje con nosotros - Termino el mayor de los dos con su típica sonrisa provocadora.

A continuación todos los estudiantes que caminaban por el pasillo y que fuesen recién ingresados se sorprendieron y asustaron tras oír el grito proveniente de la clase 2-A que siguió como un eco por todo el lugar.

* * *

Para la tarde los estudiantes comenzaban a acomodarse o a escoger en cual de los diferentes y muy variados clubes del Ongaku querían ser escogidos o poder entrar. Se podía ver los pasillos llenos de gente yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro para hablar con los maestros rogando un cupo más o hablando con los capitanes para ver cuantos cupos estaban disponibles, había gente saliendo y entrando de las aulas y mirar cuales tenían cupo o cuales se sentía más cómodos.

En este tan selecto instituto había clubes más que suficientes para todos los estudiantes y ya dependía de ellos entrar o no entrar ya que no era una obligación pertenecer a una de estas actividades extracurriculares y lo otra era si conseguían entrar a tiempo antes de que se llenara y no hubiesen mas cupos. Sin embargo estos eran tantos que era matemática imposible que algún alumno no fuera capas de entrar a alguna de las actividades, es mas, eran tantos que era difícil para una persona normal recordar cuantos habían ya que iniciaban con los de literatura, fotografía, manualidades, pintura, video, danzas, carpintería, tradicionales, tejido, cocina, caligrafía, dibujo técnico y artístico, audio visuales, computación, música, coro…en fin tantos y estos solo eran los artísticos y tecnológicos, aun faltaban nombrar los deportivos e intelectuales.

Sin embargo pese a existir tantos habían unos que se llenaba en menos de media hora y no eran otros que el coro y el de música. Los estudiantes, todos los años, se quedaban en la puerta de las aulas de estos grupos rogando por un cupo más tras haber llegado tarde, pero lamentablemente no se los daban por que de verdad ya no se ponía. Los que mas ventaja tenían a la hora de entrar a alguno de los dos, era precisamente los estudiantes mas antiguos por el hecho de ya haber tenido tiempo de demostrar sus habilidades.

Ara los hermanitos tal problema no les incumbía a ellos por que para empezar ellos ya eran estudiantes antiguos y eran eruditos en todo cuanto estuviesen así que realmente a ellos solo les preocupaba escoger un club que les gustase, tenían un cupo asegurado en todos desde su primer año de manera meramente accidental y que mejor manera de aprovecharlo que descansando del estrés de todos a su alrededor. A demás ese año al igual que los anteriores escogerían clubes diferentes. En su primer año durante los festivales o torneos internos se habían visto obligados a participar en casi todos lo grupos ya que alguno de sus compañeros o compañeras se los rogaba o el salón en general lo hacia para que no fuesen descalificados por cual o tal regla por lo que terminaron mostrando sus habilidades naturales y fue los que les otorgo la reserva de cupos.

Este año luego de meditarlo Hachito había decidido unirse al de literatura, ya que últimamente necesitaba un lugar donde descansar y que su increíble presencia fuese admirada sin interrupciones, por que si el estaba descansado todos lo estaban, el era lo mejor de lo mejor y todos lo sabían y lo alababan por ello. A demás necesitaba un lugar donde ocupar su prodigiosa mente y olvidarse de las constantes peleas de sus padres o de las de su madre y hermano.

A diferencia de Hachito, a Kyuto realmente le daba igual en que club estar y ya que le habían rogado año y medio para que estuviese en el de música, pues que remedio, entraría solo para que lo dejasen tranquilo y ya no lo acosasen por que eso si que lo tenia arto, y todo por culpa de haber tocado la guitarra y el piano en los festivales por que necesitaban música acompañante, para la próxima que le pidiesen ayuda los ignoraría. Claro que la última hora se habían vuelto exasperantes al saber que su hermano entraría al de literatura, eso había sido una total tortura y Hachito se las pagaría más tarde y quien sabe tal vez encontraría a alguien lo suficientemente interesante para que fuese su amigo…o su pareja.

Dejando a los hermanitos Hoshina de lado vamos a relatar lo que sucedió con los otros dos chicos y con la chica despistada.

Lo mas divertido le paso a Utau, desde el momento en que habían anunciado la lista de clubes se había esfumado del salón y había atravesado medio instituto para llegar de primera y conseguir un cupo en el coro, cosa que logro sin problemas aunque al punto de caer desmayada por el cansancio de la corrida- casi maratón- que había dado, claro esta que por el camino tuvo mas de un tropiezo y tuvo que dar mas de una disculpa, los que le llamaron mas la atención fue con los últimos que tropezó ya que eran dos chicos de cabello gris bastante peculiar y con unos ojos muy bonitos.

Para Ryuto la cosa fue tranquila y no tan accidentada ya que el se dirigía al de literatura para alejarse- según el- de cualquier perdedor o incompetente que estuviese en su clase, añadiendo de que había escuchado el rumor de que este año en ese club habrían mas chicas que ineptos y eso era lo que primeramente iba a confirmar.

Para el pequeño Chi no había ningún problema y podía ir un poco más despacio para reunir valor o que se le fuesen los nervios lo que primero pasase. El peli azul ya tenia un cupo en el de música gracias al concurso con el que se había ganado la beca y en su camino hacia el salón se cruzo con un chico bastante alto de cabello verde y ojos fríos.

* * *

**BONUS**

**SAKURA POV**(Utau)

Hoy ha sido un día genial, estoy demasiado feliz en el instituto y conocí a Kamui, de verdad pienso que es muy lindo pero, por ahora solo lo considero como un buen amigo. A demás me eligieron como representante del coro del instituto y ya que pronto tendremos el festival de otoño y debemos preparar muchas cosas. Kamui me ayudara, por supuesto, de hecho me ayudara mucho ya que me lo prometió jejeje...kyaaaa mañana vendrá a mi casa a tomar el té, que emoción.

_**SACHITO POV **(Hachito)_

_Un año mas, chicas lindas nuevas y otros que se esforzaron en ponerse mas bonitos para su amor platónico ¡yo! ... es gracioso ver como suspiran por mi, realmente me divierten, pero no es mi culpa ser tan perfecto, aunque extrañamente creo que esta vez me dedicare a sacar mi música adelante y así sacar mi estilo y mostrarle al mundo mi talento y mi belleza, para que al fin todos reconozcan al Dios rompecorazones que soy._

_Oh... y quien sabe, no solo de chicas también algunos chicos podrían incluirse en mi lista de conquistas este año. Es emocionante el riesgo, lo nuevo y ser original._

**SHI POV** (Ryuto)

Hoy ha sido un buen día. Supongo. Es bueno olvidar todo el pasado olvidar a los huérfanos y mejor concentrarme en las lindas chicas de aquí. Sobre todo una que vi esta mañana. Salía de la oficina y era hermosa. Tenia un largo cabello purpura. Tal vez, mejor dicho, será mía. Aunque no creo que dure mucho, solo lo suficiente para acostarme con ella, pero no quiero que se ilusione ya que yo jamás me atare a una mujer, hay muchas y el tiempo es cruel, lo se, pero la verdad es que los demás no me importan, a mis padres no les importo dejarme; lo único que me importa son tres cosas: las notas, se me voy no veré mas chicas, el sexo, eso no lo debo explicar, pero me hace feliz y por ultimo y mas importante: YO

_**SEKETSUI POV **_(Kyuto)

_Preferí estar metido en el instituto que llegar a esta estúpida mansión a ver otra pelea de mis padres o a ver tenido otra pelea con ellas que son ya tan rutinarias cada vez que los tres pisamos el mismo aire._

_A demás es divertido ver a las chicas intentado tener una oportunidad conmigo, cosa por demás inútil, por favor, creí que para este momento ya se habrían dado cuenta que soy gay. Aunque puede que yo tenca la culpa y sea demasiado amable, a demás es tan fácil hacerlas sonrojar que no puedo evitar hacerlo._

_Claro que hoy conocí a un par de chicos muy divertidos; una chica de cabellos violáceos algo despistada y un chico de cabellera azul con emociones bastante impredecible, siendo sinceros, presiento que este año será muy interesante_

**SAKANA POV** (Chi)

Ha comenzado un nuevo año nuevamente, esta vez me dirigí a un nuevo instituto pero...no se que hacer, no se como hablar, ni presentarme ante nadie, tengo miedo. Estúpido premio. No debí haberlo ganado, pero si no lo hubiese ganado no tendría que haber ingresado a ese lugar, tal vez si debí ganarlo, pero ahora tengo que enfrentarme a los demás... ¡haaaaa! Tengo mucho miedo, de verdad que no se que hacer, espero que nadie me hable.


	3. Chapter 2

Les daré los nombres de los personajes junto a los nombres artísticos que tendrán a medida que la banda se forme durante todos los capítulos para evitar confusiones, además añadiré su edad

Kyuto Hoshina – Seketsui – 17 años

Hachito Hoshina – Sachito – 17 años

Utau Nagare – Sakura – 15 años

Ryuto Yuuki – Shi – 16 años

Chi Kuroda – Sakana – 16 años

**Aclaraciones:**

-habla personaje-

-"_pensamientos"_-

* * *

**SONATA NOCTURNA**

**CAPITULO 2.**

**Primero acercamientos**

* * *

_El destino ya había hecho que sus caminos se cruzaran y los engranes del tiempo ya estaban en movimiento, ahora todo dependía de ellos para que todo diese inicio y no seria mucho el tiempo que transcurriese para que cada uno de ellos comenzara lo que mas tarde seria el mas grande de sus sueños._

* * *

Se dirigía como la última semana al paradero para coger el autobús que la llevaría al Ongaku Gakuen. Era ya la segunda semana de clases y aun no se cansaba de estar en ese espectacular instituto. Cada día que llegaba y cruzaba sus puertas sentía emociones llenarla de pies a cabezas, al mismo tiempo que sentía la sensación de que estaba más cerca de cumplir sus sueños de ser una gran artista en el mundo de la música con cada día que pasaba en ese hermoso lugar.

Tardo en llegar 35 minutos aproximadamente y con tranquilidad se dirigió a su salón saludando a varios compañeros por el campus era una buena cosa que fuera un poquito despistada sino sería demasiado fastidioso para ella percibir todas las diferentes miradas que le dirigían especialmente las más desagradables como la envidia, porque sin darse cuenta era una de las chicas modelo del campus.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a internarse en su mente repasando una lista mental de lo que tenia para el día de hoy; como el ensayo del coro, además de que saldría tarde del trabajo y todavía tendría que terminar la ultima parte del trabajo de geografía que se entregaría en dos días, sin olvidar que vería de nuevo a su amigo Kamui quien la acompañaría a la salida del coro camino a su trabajo.

Yamato Kamui era un chico de clase alta que sin querer había ganado un cupo en Ongaku y había decidido entrar. Utau lo había conocido en el coro de Ongaku, él realmente no estaba en ese club, sin embargo la profesora lo había llevado para que acompañase sus voces con la bella melodía del piano o el violín. Kamui era alto de piel clara y cabello negro con ojos amatistas, desde el primer momento en que se vieron se convirtieron en amigos a pesar de que fueran en salones diferentes, ya que él iba en el 2-B, aun así se las arreglaban para encontrar momentos en los que podían hablar tranquilamente.

Volvió a la realidad al chocar con alguien en medio del pasillo, perdiendo el equilibrio y terminando en el piso, de nuevo.

-Lo siento, andaba distraída- Alzo la vista para ver con quien había chocado encontrando a dos chicos de cabellos grisáceos solo para ahogar un gemido en mitad de la garganta. La verdad es que la vida la odiaba o el destino…aunque eso del destino sonaba muy gastado. Regresando a tiempo presente, la semana pasada había chocado con ellos al menos unas dos o tres veces por día – Hola.-

-Deberías andar con más cuidado – Hablo el menor de los hermanos con su sonrisa provocadora y su cabello un poco más largo que el otro, mientras el mayor la ayudaba a pararse.

-nos vemos Nagare Utau – se despidió el de los ojos fríos mientras seguían con su camino dejando a una muy confundida Utau, preguntándose como conocían su nombre mientras ella no sabía los de ellos, es más, no tenía ni idea de quienes eran aunque al parecer eran muy conocidos por la cantidad de murmullos o miradas que recibían mientras caminaba…o bueno ya después se enteraría de quienes eran, ahora tenía que llegar al salón no vaya ser que para variar por andar en las nubes llegue tarde.

* * *

- Como sabes su nombre.

- Me sorprende querido Hachito que no lo sepas – lo miro con burla dándole a entender que personalidad estaba presente – es la voz principal del coro.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta idiota – la burla en su voz tampoco podía faltar después de todo era su rasgo principal.

-Todo el instituto no para de hablar de ella, a demás es la única chica del lugar con los cabellos violetas – acercándose a su salón se volteo a mirar a su hermano – por cierto, no voy a entrar a clases.

Realmente no importaba si alguno de esos dos faltaba o no a clases, total eran los dos mejores promedios desde que habían entrado y los profesores hacían como si no les importase. Total, por faltar un par de veces sus notas no se iban a ver afectadas realmente por lo que de vez en cuando se daban el lujo de faltar, pero siempre avisando al otro para que lo cubriese si había algún inconveniente con su desaparición.

Y tampoco es como si se fuese a ir del Ongaku solo iría a la azotea, quería dormir un poco y relajarse, había vuelto a pelear con su madre esta mañana y solo quería ir a un lugar tranquilo para olvidarla y no tener que recordar la voz chillona e irritante de su progenitora que aun le taladraba los oídos y le daba un horrible dolor de cabeza que lo ponía de un humor del asco.

* * *

En la azotea un chico de cabellera azul estaba recostado pensando, no sabía si entrar a clases o quedarse ahí, tenía miedo o nervios cualquiera de las dos era válida, simplemente sentía pánico de estar con sus compañeros o de estar en su salón, todos eran tan inteligentes y hermosos, con sus sonrisas perfectas o la forma de tocar o cantar, todos ellos eran impresionantes y él no se sentía la gran cosa al lado de sus compañeros, ellos parecían deslumbrar y el simplemente parecía nadie, sabía que no era bueno en los estudios y tenía que mantener notas altas para seguir teniendo la beca pero para el era tan duro y en esta segunda semana de clases en su salón ya era considerado el rarito por la mayoría.

-Porque tienes miedo – frente a él estaba un peligris con ojos azul zafiro fríos como hielo y al mismo tiempo al igual que sus compañeros totalmente impresionante.

-¿Qué?

-Porque tienes miedo Kuroda- repitió con voz tranquila - ¿lo tienes de estar aquí?, no, lo tienes de ir a tu salón – suspiro – no me coloques cuidado – lo vio dirigirse hacia una esquina sentarse y cerrar sus ojos.

El conocía a aquel chico de cabellos grisáceos, él era Kyuto Hoshina, iba en su mismo club y según había escuchado era uno de los más populares e inteligentes, a demás de que tenía un hermano gemelo o algo así. A demás había algo extraño que le pasaba con aquel chico, sin importar el animo que tuviese él siempre sabia como se encontraba, es más, en varias ocasiones había logrado estabilizar su humor y según tenía entendido aquel chico era bipolar o tenia personalidad múltiple, no lo tenía muy claro, y aun así lograba entenderlo a él, algo que ninguna otra persona había logrado aparte de su madre.

Se acerco a él y lo miro fijamente.

-Hoshina-sempai le pasa algo-.

-Solo estoy cansado – respondió sin abrir los ojos – quédate si quieres, no tienes que ir si tienes miedo...y llámame por mi nombre-.

Puede que tuviese miedo a ir a clases, pero también le tenía miedo a hosh...Kyuto-sempai. Se paro para irse cuando cayó en cuenta de algo, si salía tenía que estar con un poco de gente que lo miraría raro, sin embargo ahí solo estaba sempai.

-que hago... ¡haaa! ... no lo sé – volteo a ver a Kyuto solo para verlo dormido – tal vez deba quedarme, sempai está dormido – se acostó a un lado en el piso y termino quedándose dormido.

Nadie más se dio cuenta de los dos chicos que se quedaron dormidos en la azotea, que en medio de esa tranquilidad pudieron descansar en paz.

* * *

El club de lectura tenía un cronograma bastante específico y estricto para sus miembros; escogían un género, cada uno leía su libro, sacaban conclusiones y hacían debates por semana sobre lo que les parecía cada libro. Hoy comenzaban un nuevo género y él estaba sentado al lado de un chico de cabellos verdes que miraba fijamente a Fiona, una chica tímida de cabellos castaños y ojos rosa claros.

Conocía a Fiona por el simple motivo de que iba en su mismo salón y por que había salido con ella el año pasado durante un par de semanas, todo un record para el gran Hoshina Hachito.

-Si la sigues mirando así la vas a asustar– Hablo Hachito sin despegar sus ojos del libro, que realmente estaba muy interesante.

Saber la personalidad de las personas era fácil para el, tenias que serlo si tenias a un hermano como el suyo, por lo que darse cuenta que el chico a su lado era frio y se le dificultaba saber cómo eran las demás personas era un juego de niños y claro que se notaba que no era un simple novato a la hora de conquistar chicas.

-Fiona es tímida y tu un insensible, si la quieres será mejor que cambies esa mirada o harás que se desmaye del miedo.

Por su parte Ryuto no sabía quién se creía que era para hablarle, el solo era otro idiota en esta escuela y no tenía tiempo que perder en ese, pero sin darse realmente cuenta había seguido el consejo del idiota peligris. La miro de forma más suave y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, la chica instantáneamente se sonrojo y dejo de templar, le devolvió la sonrisa mientras volvía su vista al libro.

-Te lo dije - .

-No me hables – lo estaba haciendo enojar y si lo lograba se arrepentiría.

-¿Se supone que me asuste tu mirada o tu tono de voz? – una sonrisa burlona acompaño su comentario- mi hermano es mucho peor que tu pobre imitación.

Antes de que el peliverde pudiese devolverle las palabras el timbre sonó anunciando el fin de la jornada y todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas. Ryuto observo como empezaba a irse ese que se le había ocurrido hablarle, pero antes de lograr librarse de él, vio como lo detenían dos hermosas señoritas lo detenían en la puerta, a la primera le dio un beso en la mejilla y a la otra le sonrió...oh al parecer ese imbécil ese no lo era tanto si sabia aprovechar las cosas buenas de la vida.

Curioso es que luego de aquel día las cosas fueron mejores entre ambos hasta podría decirse que pasaron de ser desconocidos a compañeros y muy pronto formaron una amistad un tanto extraña, después de todo la mayor parte del tiempo solo hablaban de la conquista de la semana.

* * *

Se encontraba esperando a su hermano para poder irse a descansar un rato a casa antes de empezar sus lecciones extras. Lo vio acercarse a lo lejos junto a un chico pequeño de cabello azul que se agazapaba a un costado de su hermano como si intentase esconderse. Se acerco hacia ellos, quería saber quién era ese mocoso a lado de Kyuto.

-Vamos Kuroda-kun- dijo Kyuto con una sonrisa para que el chico se calmara consiguiendo un sonrojo a cambio ya que Chi no estaba acostumbrado a esas sonrisas dirigidas a él o que le hablasen de forma tan amable.

-Kyuto querido hermano, olvidaste tu maletín-.

-oh cierto, se me ha de haber quedado en el salón de música, espérenme aquí ya vuelvo

A Chi por otra parte no le agrado en lo más mínimo haber escuchado esas palabras, alzo rápidamente su cabeza, ya que mientras se dirigían donde el hermano de sempai el la había mantenido gacha, miro al mayor fijamente esperando que fuese una broma, no tenia las mas mínimas ganas de quedarse con un extraño por mas hermano que fuese del mayor

-Tranquilo, no me tardare y estarás con mi hermano – había notado los nervios del peli azul y quería calmarlo aunque fuese un poco, le revolvió los suaves cabellos mientras el chico lo agarraba de la chaqueta haciéndolo ver como un gatito indefenso.

-Suéltalo niño, que no ves que tiene que ir por sus cosas – le hablo con fastidio el menor de los mellizos – o tienes miedo, tranquilo mocoso, no muerdo - .

-No te metas, el problema no te incumbe- si había algo que no soportaba era que le dijeran mocoso y menos de parte de un total desconocido con aires de grandes.

Así que mientras ellos peleaban no se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de Kyuto quien se aprovecho del momento para ir por sus cosas tan rápido como pudiese y evitar un derramamiento de sangre.

Realmente no le sorprendía que se llevaran así, sus personalidades tan diferentes no lo dejaba pensar en otro rumbo que llevaría su encuentro, aunque tuvo la vaga esperanza de que su primer encuentro fuera tenso no que explotaran al segundo siguiente de conocerse.

Vio la puerta del salón de música y se apresuro a coger sus cosas para dirigirse de vuelta donde Chi y su hermano debían estar próximos a arrancarse la cabeza entre ellos. Aunque en su camino de regreso nunca espero encontrarse un situación bastante similar a la de aquellos que lo estaban esperando.

* * *

Se miraban fijamente esperando a que el otro reaccionara, la tensión en el ambiente era palpable y cualquier movimiento mal hecho desataría una pelea a puño limpio. Odio puro era lo que se había en ambos pares de ojos y mas le valía a Kyuto apresurarse si quería ver a su hermano y a su compañero en buenas condiciones.

-Te odio, aléjate de mi hermano

-Oblígame engreído

-Ya podemos irnos – apareció de la nada el mayor, casi causándole un infarto.

-Kyuto-sempai/hermano-.

-Kyuto en algún momento puedes dejar tus apariciones silenciosas, me mataras algún día si sigues así-.

- Deja de lloriquear Hachito y vámonos-.

Alguien debía de darle a Kyuto el premio de la aparición más oportuna, unos segundos más tarde y se los hubiese encontrado revolcándose en el piso y no mirándolo como si fuese el juez de algún torneo, claro que ninguno de los dos iba a decir palabra alguna o a intentar discutir con él al ver los ojos azules mirándoles fríamente, Hachito era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que pelear con su hermano cuando estaba así era gastar saliva innecesariamente porque nunca ganaba y Chi ya conocía lo suficiente a su sempai como para querer que se enojara con él y lo dejara abandonado en ese instituto lleno de hienas salvajes listos para despedazar a una víctima inocente.

Por otro lado el peligris mayor estaba muy consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder era su culpa, aunque no podía negar que lo que acababa de ver había sido tan divertido, era el primero en ver la naciente rivalidad entre Ryuto Yuuki y Utau Nagare.

* * *

Momentos antes en uno de los salones de Ongaku una discusión se llevaba a cabo entre dos de estudiantes de primer año de secundaria.

Sakura había salido del salón del coro junto a Kamui, iban a ir a comer un helado y después Kamui la acompañaría a su trabajo. Todo iba bien hasta ahí, caminaban tranquilamente haciendo un que otro comentario en silencios tranquilos y reconfortantes, no había problema alguno hasta que se cruzaron con cierto chico peli verde que más tarde se enteraría que su nombre era Ryuto Yuuki.

-oh, Kamui por que no me presentas a la hermosa dama que te acompaña- Utau entendía que quería se caballerosos, pero cuando le envió esa mirada "sexy" según él y le guiño el ojo comprendió que la quería como un mas de sus conquistas, pues que se quedara esperando sentado porque ese imbécil lo único que tendría de ella si se acercaba seria una cachetada.

-ni lo intentes, yo no soy ninguna de las zorras con las que te has besado, salido o acostado, imbécil – soltó de seguido Utau totalmente furiosa.

Ella se iba a arrepentir de haberlo rechazado, a demás como había podido hacerlo si no existía nada mejor que él.

Se acerco a Kamui y acariciándole la mejilla se inclino un poco hacia él, ante tan repentina acción el pelinegro no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse, aunque el chico frente a él no le provocase nada y fuese solo su amigo. Ryuto se acerco un poco hasta quedar en el oído del chico y le susurro.

-Ten cuidado con la fiera Kamui, te deseo suerte- fue tan bajo que Utau no alcanzo a escuchar esa frase se sonrojo aun mas – nos vemos Kamui-kun – se separo y sonrió feliz al ver a la chica furiosa mirándolo con ganas de matarlo – nos- vemos – le volvió a guiñar el ojo y si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de Kamui esta se hubiese tirado sobre Ryuto y más de un rasguño le había hecho en la cara.

Maldito y mil veces maldito, ese estúpido, bastardo, insensible se arrepentiría de haberla provocado.

* * *

**BONUS**

SAKURA POV(Utau)

Moooo…sé que soy torpe, pero esto ya se está volviendo ridículo como se logra chocar con los mismos personajes diez mil veces por semana, tras de eso esta ese maldito engreído de Ryuto Yuuki que se cree que por ser bonito le da derecho a comportarse como si no hubiese nada mejor que el y la verdad es que está equivocado, Kamui es mejor persona y más lindo…y bueno tengo que admitirlo esos dos hermanos también son muy agradables más que todo el de cabello más corto, es muy gracioso y divertido de hecho es muy parecido a Kamui.

**SACHITO POV **(Hachito)

**Tengo que admitir que parece que tendré competencias por las chicas, aun así no hay nadie que se pueda compara con mi magnifica persona y tendré que demostrarle a ese chico de cabellos verdes y también al mocoso que mi querido hermano adopto, ese niño quien se cree para acaparar la atención de Kyuto, el es otro interesado y yo le voy a demostrar su lugar…grrrr maldito mocoso.**

SHI POV (Ryuto)

Hmp parece que por fin encontré a alguien lo suficientemente inteligente para tener mi interés, espero que no sea una decepción como en ocasiones anteriores y que realmente valga la pena, y hablando de interés esa chica va a pagar el haberme rechazado, ella caerá al igual que muchas otras lo han hecho y la are sufrir por mi atención cuando eso ocurra, mientras preparo todo se la dejare a ese inocentón de Kamui para que disfrute.

_**SEKETSUI POV **_(Kyuto)

_Jejejeje…ese chico se merecía que lo pusieran en su lugar, puedo entender las razones para que se comporte de la manera que lo hace per nada le da derecho a Ryuto de tratar a los demás como lo hace, aunque por el momento ese no es mi problema además de que Utau parece controlarlo muy bien y algo me dice que esos dos van a tener otro de esos encuentros tan divertidos y esperaba no perdérselo._

_Por otra parte la verdad no me sorprende las reaccione de mi hermano y chi, chi es como un gatito perdido al que me encantaría ayudar y mi hermano es demasiado posesivo con mi atención después de que aquello paso a pesar de que no fue su culpa y los dos chocan en cuanto a sus personalidades...jejejeje parecía un gato contra un perro y estoy seguro de que hasta gruñidos habían._

SAKANA POV (Chi)

Ha pasado algo muy curioso en el transcurso tenía mucho miedo de ingresar a clases, así que me quede en la azotea donde tuve un encuentro con hach...Kyuto-sempai, es extraño pero es uno de los pocos que me entiende, jmp...debía preparar una canción junto a el así que me dirigí a su casa y tuve la estúpida sorpresa de conocer a su hermano mellizo, otro idiota incapaz de comprender mis sentimientos, no entiendo porque gente así debe toparse en mi camino, ahora declaro: ¡ODIO A HACHITO!.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Perdón por el atraso nya u/u


End file.
